Ice Cream?
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Patience is not one of Adam Copeland's strong suits... now if the brat had just waited, Jeff wouldn't have to punish him. Jedam SLASH. Rated T for Spanking, Lang, you know me. Dedicated to Terrahfry, JoMofan-Spot, Rhi, etc. R&R


Title: Ice Cream?

Pairing: Jeff/Adam (Jedam)  
>Rating: Overall M<br>Warnings/Contents: M/M, Cuddliness, Language and spanking.  
>Disclaimer: If I own these gorgeous babes… or ANY of the hotties I write about… heh heh I might be alittle too busy to write *Smirk* I still would though… Then HAVE THEM act it out! What? as if YOU wouldn't? If you said "no", you're a liar! :D<p>

Feedback: ~ Please ^_^  
>AN: Well… Terrah and Shezli have a weird… yet not so weird fasinatcion with Addy getting his ass spanked… I like it sorta too… ONLY when done by Punk, Jeff, Wade or Cena… maybe Teddy… :D

"Jeff!" Adam cried out as he spotted Jeff walk into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. He was hiding something in front of him. "Lemme see!" Adam whined as he followed Jeff like a lost puppy. "No or you don't get any" Jeff replied smirking as Adam crossed his arms a crossed his chest scowling. Jeff slid it in the freezer keeping it out of sight, closing it, before he turned and kissed Adam's scowling lips.

"Come on now" Jeff murmured with a smile as Adam huffed but still followed him. Adam crossed his arms giving Jeff the 'silent treatment' as Jeff ignored him, too preoccupied in his work out, although he did take a few stolen glances at his angry lover, they never lingered.

As Jeff sat the dumbbell down he turned his green eyes to his lover. "Adam babe, please don't be like that. Come here sit on my lap". "Pfft!" Adam huffed crossing his arms childishly turning his back on his lover. "Oh how mature" Jeff murmured as he continued his workout.

Once done Jeff stood up, walking over to stand behind Adam, he leaned down and grabbed Adam's chin, stealing a kiss before walking to the door leading upstairs. "I'm heading to take a shower babe, don't stay down here by yourself. Feel free to join me love" Jeff murmured, saying the last sentence with a bit of sarcasm. "Jackass" Adam mumbled glaring at the closed door.

Jeff undressed and opened the shower door, walking in and closing it. He turned it on and began washing himself, keeping an eye on the door. He sulked as he began washing his hair; half hoping Adam would join him.

Adam smiled as he jumped up out of the seat and ran up stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw the freezer grinning as he made his way over to it. Gripping the handle, ready open it when he heard the shower turn off.

"Adam! You better not be stealing a peek at that surprise in the freezer, I'll spank your ass I'm not kidding!" Jeff's voice floated down the hall. Adam sneered, going in the direction it came from, following it to the bathroom to see Jeff, back turned, only a towel around his narrow waist. Adam snuck past the bathroom, straight into their bed room, seeing their "Toy" chest; he quietly opened it as a "light bulb" went on in his head.

He pushed the lid up as quietly as possible, grinning as whips, chains, and other "Toys" of every shape and size came into view. Adam reached into it grabbing a tube of lubricant, a condom, a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs and a chain. He quietly closed the lid, grabbing his chosen items and peeking in the bathroom to see Jeff bending over picking up the towel from his hair. Adam walked up behind him, letting feel his erection against his behind.

Jeff smiled as he felt it threw the thick towel he was wearing. "Hands behind your back" Adam ordered his tone harsh as he glared at the back of Jeff's head. "Or else?" Jeff asked his tone amused. "Just do it" Adam grumbled as he wrapped the chain aggressively around Jeff's neck, tightening it.

"Mmhmm Sorry, but taking commands… just isn't my style" Saying this Jeff swiftly reached back grabbing Adam's wrist and twisting out of his hold, letting go long enough to shove him against the wall using his body to hold him there. Adam growled as he felt Jeff's wet chest against the back of his once dry shirt.

"What now Baby?" Jeff's husky voice asked in his ear. "Hmm, should I spank you, or Fuck you? Hmmm? Decisions… decisions…"Jeff pretended to pond with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Let me go!" Adam grumbled angrily as Jeff smirked. "No, make me."

Adam whined as Jeff grabbed the cuffs and snapped them on him, with his hands behind his back. "Let's see what else you got here" Jeff mumbled as he picked all the items up. "Hmm lube, a condom, I think I know what you had in mind here."

"Let me Go you asshole" Adam growled as Jeff dragged him out of the room by the handcuffs that bind his hands. "No" Jeff smirked pushing him face first on the bed. He dropped his towel grabbing a pair of jeans, sliding them on, not bothering to button or zip 'em. "Let's see what else I can find in here" Jeff murmured opening the Toy chest, grinning at all the "Toys" that came into view.

Adam renewed his struggles when he heard Jeff going threw the Toy Chest. He'd just pushed himself up on his knees when Jeff's voice stopped him.

"Adam you've been a very naughty boy lately" Jeff whispered in his ear before pulling him back off the bed to stand on his feet, hiding the toy under the bed sheet.

Jeff stood up and pressed his lips to Adam's, who returned the kiss eagerly, as he pulled at the cuffs unrelenting hold on him. Jeff smiled as he pushed Adam's shirt up to his shoulders, trailing his tongue around his nipples, beginning to suck on one as Adam took a sharp in-take of breath.

Jeff swirled his tongue around Adam's nipple before closing his teeth over it sharply, watching Adam's eyes fill with pain, before filling with relief as his tongue soothed it before repeating it with it his other one. Jeff traced his tongue down Adam's slightly muscled stomach, watching as Adam took a deep breath as Jeff stopped just above his navel.

Adam saw Jeff's eyes darken with desire as he began undoing his belt and unbuckle his jeans. He sighed as Jeff began pulling his jeans down. Jeff slid his hand under the bed, grasping the toy and pulling out into Adam's view. Adam gasped as his eyes landed on the wooden paddle in Jeff's hand. "No!" He gasped as Jeff ripped his jeans all the way down, when Adam began struggling Jeff grabbed a hold of his blonde hair, dragging him over to the bed, forcing him to stand up as he ripped Adam's briefs down and pulled him across his knee.

"Adam you've been a very naughty boy lately" Jeff said again, grabbing the paddle. He brought the paddle a cross Adam's bare ass several times as Adam struggled. "You haven't learned" Jeff sighed tossing the paddle and deciding to use his hand. He brought it down hard a cross Adam's behind until Adam was sobbing. Jeff wrapped his arms around Adam trying to soothe him. "I hate having to punish you Adam" Jeff murmured as he pressed his lips to Adam's head.

Later on

"You want to see the surprise now?" Jeff asked as Adam glared at him. "Come on baby you started it" Jeff murmured with a smirk. "You fucking spanked me" Adam growled as Jeff laughed. "You think it's funny? It's not funny" Adam grumbled as Jeff only grinned. "Yeah considering you tried to do something else to me."

"Fuck you" Adam huffed sneering as Jeff leaned over and stole a kiss, before licking his neck, he felt Jeff began tickling him, and couldn't resist laughing a little. Jeff stood up walking into the kitchen and opening the freezer. Adam perked up as he stuck over to see what Jeff was doing.

"Ice Cream?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow in question.

Jeff grinned "Yup you got prissy all over Ice cream."

"Really?" Adam blinked.

"Mmhmm. It's Chocolate want some?"

"Umm Okay. Sure" Adam blushed as Jeff laughed. "Come 'ere baby". He murmured scooping his blonde babe into his arms holding him tightly against him.

~Finished

One I changed up. I wrote it awhile back, takes place during 2008-ish cause that's when I wrote it. Any ways I hope you liked it. ~ Cal.


End file.
